Rough Love
by OPF
Summary: A Smoker x Hina story , set before Punk Hazard . WARNING : Heavy Lemon , don;t like it , don't read . Read and Review please .


**Rough Love **

Tashigi ran across the hallways of the marine building, looking for the officer in charge of assigning rooms to the staying officers.

Her boss, Vice Admiral Smoker, asked her to send a request to change the room he was staying in.

Neither the room size, nor the room's view that annoyed him of course, but his room mate. Captain Hina.

Why was she here, he had no idea, but he assumed she was assigned in a mission to the New World just like him, he secretly prayed she wasn't going on the same mission with him.

"Hina is frustrated" said the pink haired female captain.

"I was supposed to get a nice room where I can spend some luxury time on my own" said Hina in an angry screaming town as she pointed out to the tons of beauty and self care products placed on her bed.

Hina was a strong capable captain of the Marines of course but that didn't stop her from taking FULL care of her looks.

She was dressed in her uniform with her cleavage peeking out of her suit, her full lips & long nails painted in bright red color. Smoker couldn't help but to stare at how gorgeous she looked, it had been two years since last time he saw her anyway.

"Deal with it woman "replied Smoker." It's not like I'm not annoyed by having someone like you sharing my room." continued Smoker shifting his gaze away from her.

"What do you mean someone like me?" asked the annoyed Hina.

"You know someone always nagging about things that are unchangeable, someone with a childish attitude" replied the White Hunter.

A twitched nerve grew on the side of her forehead , she was annoyed , REALLY annoyed.

She moved towards him and punched him on the face all of a sudden.

He fell off the chair he was sitting on and stared at her angrily yet shocked.

"Hina is angry . Hina is VERY angry "said Hina .

"You Bitch! Am going to kill you "yelled the Vice Admiral.

He punched her back and pushed her on the bed so he can straddle her and hit her, but he was attacked by her red nails scratching his chest.

They kept on hitting each other, pulling each other's hair, and even tearing each other's clothes.

Hina lay on the bed dressed in only her black undergarments with Smoker on top of her, covered only with his black boxers.

He was about to hit her again when he noticed the position she was in.

Half naked, with her legs apart underneath him.

Hina noticed the intense look in his eyes wasn't anger but lust. She smiled seductively at the man on top of her and pushed herself off the bed to meet his lips with hers.

Hs reaction was fast but rough, he pressed back harshly causing her to fall back on the bed. His hands captured her wrists and raised her hands above her head.

He sucked hard on her full lips and bit them softly before he licked them with his tongue, which soon attacked the insides of her mouth when she moaned.

He broke the kiss and gasped for air, but soon he went back to placing his hot mouth on her neck, kissing and licking it.

His hands freed her wrists and moved to trace the curves on the sides of her body.

Hina hid her hands in his soft hair, brushing it casually and occasionally pulling it when Smoker's tongue pushed her to the edge.

He kissed her lips again as he unclasped her bra and removed off her soft breasts. Her hardened nipples were soon attacked by his mouth.

Hina moaned loudly as Smoker sucked, licked, and even bit her nipples roughly. He sure was rough on her but she definitely enjoyed it.

She felt his the throbbing bulge in his boxers push against her and decided it was her turn to take control.

She pushed him on his back and straddled him, she admired his flushed hot face for a moment before leaning to kiss his swollen lips.

She moved her mouth down to his neck where she sucked on his Adam's apple, earning a deep throated moan from him.

Hina smiled mischievously and moved down to where the bulge was. He looked at her in confusion, was she about to do what he think she is doing?

Smoker's eyes widened in shock as she started kissing his male organ, which was throbbing achingly in his boxers.

He threw his had back and moaned when she freed his manhood and started to suck hardly on it, licking the swollen head occasionally.

"H..Hina this…this is…" whispered Smoker softly.

Hina laughed at his complete lack of control, she moved her head up next to his ear "Hina is amused" whispered the Marine captain before sucking his ear lobe.

He grabbed her by the arm harshly and placed her under him again, he panted heavily before he spoke "It's my turn now".

He moved his hands down to the rim of her panties and pulled them off roughly.

He placed his hands on her knees and pushed her legs apart , Hina moaned as his moves where rough.

Smoker licked his lips lustfully as he stared at her wet womanhood core. Hina felt her womanhood throbbing and anticipating achingly for him to touch it.

He pushed the folds of skin apart and started to lick her clitoris as he enjoyed her lack of control moans.

Hina's dampness was enough for Smoker to realize that she was now in need for him to dive inside her.

He caught her nipples with his lips as he slammed himself harshly inside her. Hina screamed his name loudly and pulled his hair.

Soon he started a fast rhythm that Hina followed soon.

The delicious friction between their bodies made Hina climax seconds before Smoker did.

He rested his head on her chest and panted heavily still inside her. She ran her fingers through his hair as she gasped for air.

Minutes later, he pulled himself out of her and laid beside her. Smoker reached for his cigars and lighter.

He lit his cigar then leaned towards Hina so that she could let her cigarette from his cigar.

Hina rested her head on his soulder and traced his chest and abdominal muscles with her slender fingers.

" Ring , ring , ring " rang Smoker's den den mushi

" What is it ? " replied the annoyed Smoker . He knew it was Tashigi , damn why does she have to call him now.

" Smoker-san " spoke the younger girl " The officer in charge managed to find you a free room " continued the girl happily.

" Tell him I don't need it anymore " replied Smoker shifting his gaze towards Hina , who smiled & winked at him .

" But sir.." said Tashigi.

" I told you I don't need it ! Hung up already Tashigi , I have business to take care of " yelled Smoker at his assistant.

" Yes sir " replied Tashigi in a frustrated tone.


End file.
